Beauty Rare
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Phillip and Rose have figured out their parents plan. The Prince discovered her years before in the forest and knew who she was immediately. Now that they've reached her sixteen birthday both are determined to keep the curse from coming true. Can true love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't marry her, father! She's a baby!" Prince Phillip wrinkled his nose at the infant in the bassinette. _

_The short, fat king laughed and said, "You were that size once, my boy. She won't be a baby forever."_

"What are you thinking about?" Rose's voice pulled the Prince from his memories. Her blue eyes were amused when he locked gazes with her.

"Nothing?"Phillip replied, reaching into the river as he did.

"You act like I can't tell you're lying." She smiled and rested her chin on her knees. Her hair, impossibly golden in color, was braided and resting over her right shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be picking more berries?" He asked as he popped a few into his mouth from her basket.

She shrugged, "I picked some yesterday. Whatever they're up to, it's not cooking."

"Maybe it has to do with a certain birthday." He handed her a small box and she blushed.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"Never," he smiled.

She gently undid the packaging until she found a small bracelet. The charm was a spinning wheel. She glared at him half heartedly, "Really?"

He nodded, "After tomorrow you won't have to worry anymore."

"If my aunt's catch me with this there will be no end to it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, _Princess_."

She splashed water at him playfully, "Don't you start."

When Phillip and Rose met in the forest a few years ago, he'd known who she was in an instant. There was little he remembered about the baby he'd met as his future bride. The day was a blur. He'd been too young to understand. When the fairies had blessed the Princess a few details remained forever in his mind.

_Hair of sunshine gold, lips as red as the rose. She'll walk in springtime where she goes._

A wave of familiarity had crashed over him. How could she be anyone but her?

Rose, on the other hand, had taken some convincing. She'd been angry with Phillip. Surely he was playing some form of sick joke? One night she'd snuck around the cottage while her aunts were fast asleep. She found the wands, and the truth couldn't be denied any longer.

At least it explained why she wasn't allowed to sew.

"Do you believe the rumors?" Rose stared at her hands, nervously waiting for his answer.

He sighed, "I don't know what I believe. All I can picture is a creature with horns and a long black robe."

She shook her head, "Everyone say's I'm going to die."

"People just like to talk."

Her lips frowned as she thought out loud, "I'm afraid. Maybe I shouldn't be, but I am."

The Prince's chest felt tight as she confided in him. He reached out a hand and gently cupped her jaw.

"I won't let that happen," he promised. "We have a long life ahead of us."

A smile lit her face, "You really think that?"

Phillip smiled back, "Many things change after this."

"We marry tomorrow." She pointed out, "You sure you want that?"

The moment they'd met, neither could deny the pull they felt toward the other. Even when Rose thought he was crazy, it was his face waiting for her every time she closed her eyes.

He leaned in close, and just before their lips met, a large _bang_ in the distance made them both jump.

Phillips mouth fell as he watched colors, more intense than he could have imagined, light the sky.

"What on earth?" Rose exclaimed as she looked back in the direction of the cottage.

"My aunts!" Rose exclaimed before breaking into a sprint.

"Wait!" the Prince cursed as he followed, carrying the basket she'd left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The three fairies were arguing back at the cottage. How the birthday preparations had turned into a color war was beyond them. The dress they'd been making rose was practically tie-dyed by now. They bickered back and forth when Flora suddenly shushed them all.

"Listen!" She ordered.

Fauna and Meriwether stopped. All three could hear Rose calling for them in the distance.

"She's back!" Fauna shot a bolt at the uncooked cake and suddenly it was perfect.

Meriwether stopped the items that had been helping her clean while Flora finished the gown they'd created. As quickly as the fighting had begun it was over and they ran out of the cottage. Rose was running toward them at full speed.

"Are you alright? I heard noises and thought-"

"Were fine, dear!" Flora insisted.

"Not to worry!" Meriwether agreed.

Rose wasn't convinced, "What was all that in the sky?"

All three fairies turned at once and asked, "In the sky?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you see?"

"The magic!" Rose insisted.

All three looked at her in shock."How-?"

Rose sighed, "Honestly, sixteen years in a cottage you didn't think I'd eventually find the wands? There are only so many hiding spots!"

"Rose!" The Prince finally caught up to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Phillip?" Fauna gasped.

"You too?" Meriwether folded her arms over her chest. She couldn't help the pride bubbling in her chest. The Princess was no fool. They'd raised her better than that.

Rose nodded, "Him too."

"But how long-?"

"Not now!" Flora interrupted Fauna's question. Her tone was serious, making them all stop in their tracks. "If you all saw magic who knows if anyone else did. Rose, you need to hide now!"

"What's going on?" Phillip tried to understand as the fairies surrounded Rose and pushed her toward the door. Only a few feet from safety, they heard a noise that made the fairies stomachs fill with dread. A crow called over their heads, and they looked up to see Maleficent's bird circling them. It was looking right at Rose.

The Princess's face lost all its color. Somehow she knew this was a sign of things to come. She looked toward Phillip. There was genuine fear in his eyes.

"She knows!" Fauna exclaimed.

"Phillip, you must get home!" Flora ordered.

His jaw was set in a hard line as he replied, "I'm not leaving."

"It's about to get very dangerous." Rose breathed.

Without a word the Prince pushed through the group and pulled her inside the cottage. Meriwether didn't hide her frustration as she slammed the door behind them all. Sixteen years of hiding and being extra careful, ruined because of one stupid birthday surprise.

She shook her head. "What have we done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's hands were shaking as she sat at the kitchen table. She took a sip of water and exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"So now what? We just wait?" Phillip demanded.

Flora crossed her arms over her chest, "You still haven't told us how you knew any of this."

"We met a few years ago," Rose commented.

"Your gifts aren't easily ignored," the prince pointed out, "you don't see a girl like her every day."

Meriwether shrugged, "Fair enough."

"You don't care at all?" Fauna asked.

"Why would I? We're the ones who messed everything up; using magic like a bunch of youngun's with no sense. That's what happens when you go sixteen years without it!"

"You're right," Flora nodded, "this is our fault."

Phillip squeezed Rose's hand, "are you okay?"

She glared at him, "A crow squawked at me, for heaven's sake. I'm not going to go crying into my pillow."

He smiled at her. _She won't be a baby forever._ He ran his thumb along her jaw, pressing his forehead to hers. Neither had forgotten where they'd been just a few moments ago. Suddenly they both remembered they weren't alone.

Each fairy was watching them with very different expressions on their faces. Flora was surprise, while Fauna blushed terribly. Meriwether, on the other hand, looked amused.

"So this is why you were always so eager to help gather things from the meadow."

Rose blushed, "It wasn't like that."

"It better not have been." Flora scolded.

"Back to the matter at hand?" Phillip asked.

They all nodded, trying to come up with a plan.

"We should take her to the palace, she'll be better protected."

Flora shook her head, "Too many passageways and halls. Maleficent doesn't always use brute force."

"Why doesn't Phillip go fetch the guards?" Fauna suggested.

The Prince reached up and rested a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Where she goes I go. I'm not leaving without her."

The fairies were taken aback. The young boy they once knew was a leader. If they were going to survive this he'd be there one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose shut her bedroom door with a sigh. People had been yelling back and forth for a while now. She desperatly needed a moment to think. That, however, wasn't granted. A knock came along shortly and Phillip entered the room.

She gave him a tired smile. "Yes?"

"Just checking on you." He leaned onto the door. "You doing okay?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "Just needed a moment."

"Okay." He agreed, "I'll be right outside."

When he closed the door once more, she pulled out her birthday gift and took a good look at it. It was beautiful. Little jewels were embeded into the wheel. She ran a finger over them thoughtfully.

Out in the main area, things continued. Each person would offer an idea only to be shot down by everyone else. The cycle continued endlessly. The sound was floating under the door as Rose hooked the little braclet around her wrist.

"Well," an oily voice said next to her, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Rose jumped, turning to find a creature in her room. The horns and a black cloak reminded her of Phillips memory. She knew this was Maleficent.

"Oh!" Rose stood quickly, opening her mouth to call out.

"No no, Princess." With a wave of her hand, a cloth was tied around Roses mouth an her hands were bound. The creature snapped her fingers and two of her pig like minions appeared, each grabbing an arm.

Maleficent laughed, "Oh, I believe we're being rude."

The bedroom door blew open. The fairies and Phillip turned in surprise to find Maleficent walking down towards them.

"You!" Meriwether spat.

"Rose!" Phillip called in alarm as he started toward the steps.

"I wouldn't, Prince." Maleficent laughed and gestured to bring her forward, "Here's your precious Princess."

Rose's cries were muffled as she was jerked forward. The spear at her throat was enough to stop Phillip in his tracks.

"Oh, no!" Fauna insisted, "Please let her go! She's done nothing wrong!"

The evil one laughed, "I'm afraid that's not the point."

"We'll leave!" Phillip insisted. "You'll lever have to see us again! Just let her go!"

"Why, Prince Phillip," She mocked as she gently reached out aid stroked Rose's cheek. Rose twisted her head away. "I have every intention of letting her go."

"What?" Flora asked. "What do you mean?"

Maleficent feighned innocents, "Why, our hero has a wonderous future in store!"

Now she ran her fingers through Rose's hair as she continued to explain. "Princess, you are indeed most wonderous fair. Do not worry. As you sleep, your beauty will not fade. You'll spend your years in ageless sleep."

Phillip moved toward them again. Another snap of Maleficent's fingers and more minions appeared, blocking his path. She smirked."You'll wake to true loves kiss in due time, Aurora. After all, 100 years to a steadfast heart are but a day. Don't you agree Prince?"

"100 years!" Fauna repeated.

"He may not even live that long!" Flora protested.

Rose looked to Phillip with tears in her eyes. Even if he should reach that age, she'd never share her life with him. How long before she outlived him?

Phillip pushed an pulled, but enough minions appeared to hold them back. The wands were safely back in their hiding spot and of no use to anyone. He looked up and watched as Rose's hands were held out for Maleficent. Smiling, she took the small charm on her wrist and roughly stabbed her index finger to the small spindle. Rose's eyes locked with Phillip's just before they closed, and she knew his face was the last thing she'd see for 100 years.


End file.
